quand l'amour arrive quand l'on s'y attend le moins
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel habitué aux rencontres sans lendemain tombe sur un Sebastian bien sérieux. Lui laissera t-il une chance?


Ciel aimait rencontrer des inconnus dans le but de coucher avec eux sans lendemain.

Il aimait suivre ses envies, ce soir-là, il avait décidé de coucher avec des inconnus dans les voir, les yeux bandés.

Il était chez un ami avec qui il avait déjà coucher par le passé, il avait invité des mecs dans les mêmes envies.

Ciel attendait dans la chambre, le premier candidat.

On frappa.

-Entres et baises-moi, je ne veux rien savoir de toi.

L'inconnu coucha donc avec Ciel puis reparti.

Un deuxième homme un peu perdu, entra.

-Bonsoir, je viens parce que mon ami a annulé et m'a conseillé mais je ne sais pas si …

-Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas, viens me baiser.

L'inconnu alla jusqu'à Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire avec un inconnu.

-Si tu ne veux pas baiser, vas t'en.

-Je m'appelle Sebastian et toi ?

-Je ne suis pas là pour faire connaissance ou me caser. Dire mon prénom ne servira à rien, on ne se reverra pas.

-Dis-moi ton prénom, cela peut m'aider.

-Ok je m'appelle Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu fais cela, Ciel ? Et pourquoi tu as yeux bandés ?

-Parce que c'est excitant. Tu en as beaucoup des questions comme cela ?

-Oui j'aimerai bien te connaitre, tu as l'air mignon mais te donner à des inconnus, je pense que tu vaux mieux.

-Tu es venus là pourquoi au juste ?

-Ben je n'ai personne depuis un moment et cela me manque.

-Tu me baises ou te barres.

-Ok Ciel.

Sebastian masturbait Ciel.

Ciel commencait à se demander pourquoi il était si bavard.

-Tu as quel âge ? Tu bosses dans quoi ?

-24 ans et je suis employé dans un bureau. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ma vie.

-Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Non.

Ciel jouit.

-Maintenant je vais m'occuper de toi.

Ciel se dit que s'il satisfaisait Sebastian, il parlerait moins. Mais il avait tort.

Pendant que Ciel faisait une fellation à Sebastian, Sebastian continua à poser des questions.

-Depuis quand tu sais que tu es gay ? Moi, j'ai essayé un mec une fois et depuis. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux femmes de base. J'ai 30 ans au fait et je suis facteur.

Ciel désespérait, il ne savait pas comment le faire taire.

-Je viens, Ciel.

Sebastian éjacula.

-Maintenant, mets-là moi.

-Ciel, tu veux vraiment être traiter comme un objet sexuel ? Je ne connais pas mais tu vaux mieux que cela. Tu mérites que l'on te traite avec respect et douceur.

-Cela ne m'intéresse plus. De toute façon, je ne peux rien attendre des gens, ils me verront de toute façon, comme quelqu'un à sauter alors autant ne pas espérer.

Sebastian caressa les cheveux de Ciel puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu mérites d'être traité comme tu le dois, ne laisses-pas un mec te faire croire le contraire.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel.

Ciel fut étonné parce qu'il était assez doux et prévenant.

-Je veux te traiter comme il se doit.

Sebastian prit les mains de Ciel.

-Je veux être proche de toi. Tu n'as jamais eu de copains sérieux ?

-Si mais il m'a trompé pour une femme.

-Ah c'est peu de chance, cela arrive. Moi le dernier m'a trompé pour un autre mec.

-Pas de chance, répondit Ciel.

-Les mecs dans ton genre sont des trésors à préserver. Je ne vois pas tes yeux mais j'aimerai.

-Si tu insistes.

Sebastian enleva le bandeau de Ciel.

-Tes yeux sont magnifiques, Ciel.

Ciel se senti rougir.

-On ne te fait jamais de compliments ?

-Non les gens me disent que je suis bon à baiser.

-Eh bien je peux te le dire Ciel, tu es mignon et tu as des yeux magnifiques. Ton corps est très sensuel.

-Sebastian, je crois que je vais venir.

-Viens donc avec mon ange.

-Mon ange ?

Ciel et Sebastian vinrent ensemble.

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme cela ?

-Parce que pour moi tu es un ange tombé du Ciel que je n'attendais plus. Je crois que je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Ciel qui se rhabillait lui répondit.

-Je veux que du sexe, on ne se reverra pas, tu étais juste un bon coup. Alors arrêtes avec tes surnoms.

-Laisses-moi une chance au moins.

-Non je ne cherche pas de petit ami.

Ciel qui allait partir fut rattrapé par Sebastian.

-Un rendez-vous et tu peux me jeter après.

-Ok un seul alors.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

Ciel ressenti quelque chose d'inhabituel.

-On se voit samedi alors ?

-Oui mais ne te fais pas d'espoirs.

Le samedi suivant, Sebastian avait prévus un cinéma, un restaurant puis un hôtel.

Au cinéma, Ciel accepta de tenir la main de Sebastian.

Au restaurant, Ciel fit du pied à Sebastian.

A l'hôtel, Ciel sauta sur Sebastian.

-j'ai trop envie de toi depuis le cinéma.

-Ciel je te veux aussi mais comme je te l'ai dit je t'apprécie vraiment.

-Je sais.

Sebastian fit l'amour à Ciel de manière romantique.

Ciel ne se plaignit pas, pour une fois une personne ne le prenait pas pour un jouet sexuel.

Ciel comptait partir quand Sebastian le retient encore.

-Toujours à fuir, Ciel, as-tu réfléchi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas de copain.

-Pourtant, tu avais l'air de ressentir quelque chose.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

-Oses me dire que tu ne ressens rien quand on a fait l'amour ou quand je t'embrasse.

-Je ne peux pas, Sebastian. En effet je ressens quelque chose mais si je te donnais une chance, un jour on se quittera et je serai seul, au final.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'avant essayer.

-Cela me fait peur.

-Tu n'auras pas de raison de me quitter, Ciel. Essayons.

Ciel pour réponse embrassa Sebastian.

-Tu m'as plu dès la première fois, Ciel.

-je n'étais pas indifférent la première fois non plus, répondit Ciel.

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel, décidés à voir ou cette histoire allait les mener.


End file.
